Under the Cherry Blossoms
by Sakura-devil
Summary: Sesshomaru meets someone from his past. Will she affect his future? Please R&R! Some Kohaku in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hi again! My last stories got deleted for some reason. I hope this one doesn't. Please read! Also, if I didn't portray Rin right, I;m sorry. I haven't been watching it much so I don't know exactly how she acts. Also, Sesshy might be OOC (out of character), but only a little. They've never shown Sesshy in love so it is somewhat hard to try to get him to be his calm, cold self and still be a love-sick puppy. Oh, yeah! 'thought' "dialogue"

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Sesshy, would I be writing stories on fanfiction? I don't think so!

Summary: Sesshomaru meets someone from his past. Will she affect his future? (A/N: Is this a horrible summary?)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest, with Rin and Jaken by his side. Rin was humming happily. Jaken was complaining. "Argh! Lord Sesshomaru! Can you please shut that wench up?! She is driving me mad!"

"I'm just humming, Lord Sesshomaru." said Rin. Sesshomaru didn't answer either of them. His instinct told him something was here in the forest besides them. Sesshomaru always trusted his instinct.

He heard a rustle in the bushes. In a flash, he swiped the trees in half. He saw black movement. The demon was trying to escape, but Sesshomaru was too fast. He cornered it. "What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said in his usual calm, cold voice.

"Well, if it isn't the great Lord Sesshomaru." said a female panther youkai sarcastically. Sesshomaru immediatley noticed that her eyes were red. '_Strange. Most panther youkai's eyes are black.' _"Last time I checked, these aren't your forests. Or did you conquer some poor town to gain them just now?"

"How do you know me?"

The panther youkai did a fake gasp. "You mean you don't remember?"

Sesshomaru was becoming annoyed. He wished he could just kill her quickly and get on with his life, but something was stopping him. "What is it I should remember?"

"Only that you slaughtered my family." she said with a growl.

"What?! Lord Sesshomaru would never do that!" Rin said as she came through the trees.

"Rin, stay out of this." Sesshomaru ordered. Rin closed her mouth. Sesshomaru looked back at the youkai. "I have slaughtered many villages and youkia groups. I can't remember them all, but I do seem to recall a panther youkai tribe that i slaughtered with my father when I was young. About...."

"14. You were 14. Only a year older than me." said the panther quietly, as if mesmerized by a memory. Sesshomaru then saw she had a smile on her face. It was a pained smile. "How did you know that?" Sesshomaru asked.

The demon snapped out of her trance. "It doesn't matter." she answered. "What matters now is that I have come to get revenge!"

"So you want to fight me. Very well. I am curious to what the powers of a panther are." Sesshomaru said as he unsheathed Tensusaiga (A/N: Spelling plz?)

"You will soon learn." she crouched low and jumped high. In the blink of an eye, she was above him, claws outstretched, going for his neck. Sesshomaru dodged just in time. '_She is fast. Much faster than before.' _

While he was distracted, she lunged again. This time, she made contact. She swiped at is neck but missed and hit his shoulder. Sesshomaru jumped back and looked at the deep gash.

"What's the matter, Lord Sesshomaru? Scared of little old me?" she said with a wicked smile showing her sharp canines.

"Not in the least." he said calmly. This made her angry. She lunged again but got shot away by Sesshomaru's sword. _'How could he have unsheathed it so quickly?!'_ She got up again, but felt weak. "W-what did you..........?" were her last words as she fell.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So, what do you think? I know the fight scene was bad, but I suck at writing those. Please R&R! Be gentle!

Peace out

from Sakura-devil


	2. Need Help!

Hi to all of my reveiwers. Before I make the second chapter, I need to know the term for big sister in japanese! I hope someone knows! Reviews if you know and tell me! Please and thank you!

Peace out from

Sakuradevil


End file.
